Father's Day
by Jumpingbeans480
Summary: InuNaruXover One-shot Kakashi hadn't really thought much of Father's Day anymore. But throw in an unexpected gift from his kids and some encouragement from his wife, their combined effort might just leave him with a holiday to remember. Kakashi/Kagome


Father's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I also do not own Inuyasha and I highly doubt that I ever will. These two great Manga and Anime series belong strictly to their creators. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi didn't really care about Father's Day.

That particular holiday every year was always ignored by him and sometimes he took missions around that time to avoid it entirely. But at other times when he could not avoid it, he spent many hours remembering how he spent that day during the years before his father's death.

Kakashi would always spend weeks beforehand trying to think of the perfect gift for his father.

Sometimes Kakashi gave him weapons that he had spent weeks saving up on, and at other times he gave his father hand made cards; and he would always savour the appreciative smiles and ruffles of his hair that his father always gave him.

But after his father came home broken from _that_ mission, Kakashi stopped celebrating Father's Day and instead he took on more missions to support the both of them.

And after his father had committed suicide when he was only 8, Kakashi entirely stopped caring about Father's Day. He found no need to bother with that particular day because he had no father to spend it with, at least not anymore.

But after a few years Kakashi found him self celebrating Father's Day again, only this time he had spent it with his sensei, the Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi regarded the man as a father figure and he had every reason to; after Sakumo had died, Minato had taken Kakashi in without a second thought and had treated him as if he were his own son. He was always trying to get past Kakashi's barriers and after Obito's death he had eventually succeeded.

Even after Minato secretly got married to Uzumaki Kushina, the two of them had welcomed him into their home with open arms and somehow Kakashi couldn't bring himself to decline.

But Kakashi only managed to spend _one_ Father's Day with Minato before that happened; the Kyuubi attack.

After that, Kakashi didn't celebrate Father's Day anymore…

--

Kakashi cracked open one eye and he shot up from his bed, a little out of breath. He ran a slight trembling hand through his silver hair before that very same hand gently traced the scar running over his left eye; where the Sharingan was throbbing slightly in pain.

The dream, no nightmare that he had was still fresh in his mind.

He had dreamt about the night his father had committed suicide and also the night of the Kyuubi attack, where he had lost both his fathers. Even though he had had that dream so many times already, it still managed to send shivers down his spine.

Just remembering them again on those respective nights…their cold dead bodies…their lifeless eyes…

Kakashi suppressed a shudder and forced those thoughts out of his mind. The last thing he needed was to be in a state of melancholy again and also to let her find out about his nightmare. Now he should just lie down quietly and go back to sleep before she woke up.

His wife.

Higurashi Kagome.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" a melodious voice sounded beside him.

Too late.

Kakashi inwardly sighed before turning to his wife. She was frowning and there was a look of concern flashing in her blue eyes. Kakashi immediately tried to dispel the worry that she felt for him by telling her a little white lie.

"I'm fine Kagome," he told her easily, and he even smiled at her, trying to assure her that nothing was wrong.

Most people would have fell for it immediately, but not Kagome. She wasn't his wife for nothing.

She sat up and her hand gently traced his chest, feeling the thin sheen of sweat that coated his body.

With her eyebrow raised, she asked him in a disbelieving tone "Really?" And after Kakashi nodded she pursed her lips and her eyes flashed in anger. When she was angry, she was even more beautiful, in Kakashi's opinion.

"Kakashi don't lie to me. Was it another nightmare?" she asked him, and judging from her tone, she wanted him to tell her the truth.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that he couldn't really keep the truth from her.

Kagome took his sigh as a yes and she placed her hand atop his. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him carefully and Kakashi hesitated for a few moments before he replied "I… saw the deaths of my father and sensei again."

A look of understanding crossed Kagome's face and she leaned against him, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

It worked better when she silently showed him that she cared instead of just telling him in words. Kagome knew that actions worked better than words for Kakashi if you wanted to comfort him. And Kakashi knew that too; because he inhaled deeply and tilted his head slightly so that his cheek was leaning against the top of Kagome's head.

There was silence as they enjoyed the warmth of each other's presence.

But that silence was soon broken by a crashing sound that came from another part of the house.

Kakashi and Kagome's eyes immediately snapped open and she looked up to face him, asking warily "What was that?"

Kakashi shrugged before she stopped leaning against him and he went into Ninja mode while she went into priestess mode. Kagome closed her eyes and she searched for any foreign auras while Kakashi's senses and chakra flared as he tried to detect any signs of an intruder in the house. He silently wondered how they could have an intruder in the house. Only high levelled Jounin could disable the wards he placed on the house.

When he finally found the chakra signals, he realized that there was more than one, and they were all at the kitchen.

But the chakra signals were not unfamiliar to him and he looked at Kagome. She returned his gaze evenly and the both of them came to the same conclusion.

"The children," they both stated at the same time before they quickly got out of bed, heading for the kitchen with the same thoughts running in their minds.

_Were the children hurt? _

Kakashi didn't even bother to put a shirt on first before leaving the room. He was content to find out what his children were doing in the kitchen so early in the morning with just his sweatpants on. Kagome walked briskly beside him and she had a worried look on her face.

Exactly what mischief were their children up to this time?

Even though their children were still young, the last time their children had been naughty, they had almost managed to set the house on fire. So naturally, Kakashi and Kagome were not looking forward to whatever their children had planned.

They were the proud parents of three children, a girl and two boys, their names Suzuki, Enoki and Takeshi respectively. Takeshi and Suzuki were twins, aged 5 while Enoki was aged 3.

Takeshi had his father's onyx eyes, his mother's black hair and his mother's mischievous streak. Suzuki had her father's silver hair, her mother's blue eyes and she had inherited that calm demeanour that Kakashi had. Enoki was an exact replica of Kakashi, but he seemed to have inherited Kagome's temper. And since Takeshi was the eldest of the three (he was born a few minutes earlier than Suzuki) his siblings tend to listen to him, which was not a good idea since he was very mischievous.

When Kakashi and Kagome reached the kitchen, the two of them only blinked in surprise.

They certainly hadn't expected the sight that greeted them.

The kitchen was a complete and total mess.

There were egg shells on the floor, the walls were stained with sauces of unknown origins, and the sink was piled up with dishes as far as the eye could see. The fridge was left open, there was a carton of milk spilled on the kitchen table and there was flour _everywhere_. In short, it looked like a tornado had run through it and Kagome inwardly cried out in despair; this meant that she would have to spend many hours just cleaning all this mess up. Sigh, this was not how she wanted to spend today.

Kakashi was looking around the kitchen slowly, and he quickly walked over to the stove and turned the fire off before it caught fire with something.

Then he turned around to gaze calmly at his three children, who were looking at their parents with a look of utmost innocence on their faces. Well, only Suzuki and Takeshi had those looks of innocence. Enoki was sitting on the floor and he was busy giggling and swinging his juice box in his chubby hand.

Kagome winced slightly at the sight of the juice spilling in all directions before she went over to her husband's side, looking at her children with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Takeshi, Suzuki," she called out in a tired voice "What are you two doing so early in the morning?!"

Suzuki frowned slightly "Enoki helped too!" she insisted in a cute voice, and Takeshi nodded beside her.

Kagome sighed before she strolled past them and began cleaning up the mess that was the kitchen. Kakashi was about to help her when she interrupted him "No Kakashi, I'll take care of the mess. You make them reflect on their mistakes."

Kakashi frowned "Why don't you do make them?" he asked her.

She turned around and rolled her eyes and stated as a matter-of-factly "Because they don't listen to me as much as they listen to you. And besides, they're not my children on Sundays. They're _yours_," she smiled at him in an overly sweet manner before she left the kitchen "I'm going to get the mop," she told him.

Kakashi sighed at his wife, even though she was beautiful sometimes she could be so evil to him.

Then he turned to stare at his three children. "Well, what do you three have to say for yourselves?" he asked them calmly.

Takeshi looked at his twin before he shrugged "I don't know?"

"Okay, let's try this. Why are you and your sister up so early in the morning in the kitchen?" he tried again. "We were trying to make something!" Suzuki chirped in and Enoki agreed "Makey Bakey Cakey!" he gurgled in happiness.

Kakashi raised a brow "You were making a cake?" and Takeshi nodded. "Who taught you?" he asked.

Suzuki hesitated for a moment before she replied "Umm…Hinata-nee-chan taught us. But she told us not to tell you she taught us. She even gave us the umm…instri…instro" she struggled over the word and Kakashi decided to help her "Instructions?" he finished.

She nodded and pointed to the chocolate stained list that was taped to the fridge.

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why were you making a cake?" he asked them.

Before they could answer, Kakashi heard his wife call.

"Kakashi, you'd better come to the living room. You should see this," she called to him loudly, trying to hide her excitement. Now she finally understood what her children were doing in the kitchen so early in the morning.

Kakashi looked down to his children "We'll continue this later," he told them before he exited the kitchen.

When he reached the living room, he froze in surprise.

Because there on the coffee table, there was a chocolate cake and it wasn't exactly the best looking chocolate cake in the world; it looked like it wasn't meant for human consumption, but it was the pink icing that formed words on the cake that made Kakashi's heart warm.

_Happy Fathers Day Otou-san! From us to you, luv Takeshi, Suzuki, Enoki_

It was then that he remembered this Sunday was the third Sunday of June; Father's Day.

His three children had probably been awake since the crack of dawn trying to bake a cake for him. They were a little young to be making a cake (Kakashi reminded himself to chide them for it later) but still they had managed it.

It wasn't much of a cake, but it was the thoughts that counted.

Kakashi turned to his three children that were peeking from the kitchen and he knelt down. Then he opened his arms at them, his eye creasing in happiness and a bright smile broke on each of his children's faces. They ran to him, well Enoki struggled to walk faster, he still wasn't used to running yet, and Kakashi enveloped them in a hug.

Kagome watched the scene with a bright smile on her face before she went to the kitchen.

After a few moments Kakashi parted the hug and he asked his children "Who told you today was Father's Day?"

"Mamoru did! He was all excited for Father's Day because he was going to give Sasuke-nii-san a card that he made for him, and when we asked him what Father's day was, he was a little bit shocked. So he told us and we spent the month learning from Hinata-nee-chan how to make a cake. But it still doesn't look as good as the one she makes though…" Suzuki sighed sadly.

Kakashi ruffled her hair "It looks better than the one she makes," he told her kindly and she smiled again "Really? Takeshi-nii and I made the cake and Enoki helped with the decorations! He kept on swinging the icing around, that's why the kitchen is so dirty."

Kagome returned from the messy kitchen with a butter knife, unused plates and plastic utensils in her hands.

"Well who wants cake?" she asked them cheerfully and her children all yelled in excitement before they ran to her. Kakashi chuckled slightly before he walked over to her and whispered "Are you sure that thing's edible? What if they get stomach-aches?"

She smiled at him as she handed Enoki a slice of cake "Then I'll make it go away. I'm not a doctor with spiritual energy for nothing."

She picked up her own plate and stood by Kakashi, spooning a mouthful of cake into her mouth.

"Hmm…this isn't that bad Kakashi. It actually tastes pretty good. They just need to work on the appearance more though," she added thoughtfully.

"I want some," Kakashi chirped in and Kagome raised her brow "Get some yourself. Here's the knife." And she handed him the knife before indicating to the single plate left on the table.

Kakashi leaned closer and Kagome could feel his breath tickling her neck "But I want you to feed me," he whispered in a seductive tone and she shivered slightly.

"All right. But I want you to kiss me first," she replied with a small smile and Kakashi smirked as their lips met gently. There were some cries of disgust from their children but they were ignored by their parents.

Oh, Kakashi couldn't wait for the next Father's Day!

End

* * *

Well as you'll all know today is the third Sunady of June, Father's Day and I dedicate this Father's Day oneshot to my dad.

Happy Father's Day dad!!! It's just too bad my dad doesn't know I'm writing this oneshot as a gift for him. And too bad he doesn't understand the passion I feel for fanfiction. He finds it stupid. Gah, what is it with parents and not understanding their children? But you still can't help but love them!

Don't you just love Kakashi/Kagome fics? They're my favourite pairing ever and I can just squeal at the thought of them having cute kids!

Please review!


End file.
